


Stranded

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sorry, sir, still not good news," sam said, voice crackling slightly from the transmission. "the tok'ra won't be able to send a ship for a few weeks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

"Sorry, sir, still not good news," Sam said, voice crackling slightly from the transmission. "The Tok'ra won't be able to send a ship for a few weeks."

"Figures, considering we're out here to do them a favor," Jack said, leaning against the bulkhead separating the tel'tak bridge from the cargo hold.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And there's no way we can repair the hyperdrive?" he asked.

"I might have been able to, but since I can't even see it..." The mic on the other side picked up some clicking noises, probably from a keyboard. "According to the 'gate map, there's a planet with a 'gate a few days away at your current speed."

Jack stepped forward and slid into the pilot's seat. "Based on the damage, will we be able to land?"

"I believe so, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke this time. "From the description Major Carter provided, I believe I will be able to speak you over making a correction to your course, and landing when you arrive."

Jack visibly restrained himself from correcting the idiom, and Daniel suppressed a chuckle. Instead, Jack flexed his fingers (sending a shiver down Daniel's spine) and palmed the controls. "Go for it, T."

Daniel pushed himself out of the other seat and went into the hold to dig through their packs. Their original mission had been aborted when the cloak had failed and ship discovered and attacked, but that meant they'd have plenty of supplies. He started to unload their packs, hearing Jack's mantra of _What do we have, what do we need, Daniel?_ in his head.

"We're headed in the right direction, at least," Jack said, and Daniel looked up to see him leaning against the doorway. "Carter'd be more specific of course, but we've got about two and a half days of flying ahead of us. Smooth sailing, hopefully."

"Well, we've got a week's worth of food," Daniel said, leaning back on his hands. "Plus some of my books, and a yo-yo. Oh, and your gameboy, but the battery's only half-charged."

"Damn," Jack said, sitting down on one of the empty crates that Daniel had decided came standard with cargo ships. "Whatever will I do to amuse myself?"

"I know you have that rule about offworld..."

Jack's grin was positively wolfish, and he tugged his t-shirt over his head and off. "I think an exception would be alright. If it's ok, with you, that is."

Daniel's answer was muffled by sudden contact with Jack's mouth.


End file.
